


International Dancers who just so happen to be Models, are Interning at SI

by TheOverWorld



Series: International Interns [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: International Interns?, M/M, Ming is Chinese, Nonbinary, Other, Ren has two boyfriends, Ren is Zai and Ming's Boyfriend, Ren is also chinese wow, Ren is nonbinary, Ren is p cool, Ren speaks english, Stark Industries, They just kinda run a dance studio out of SI, Zai is Chinese, im lazy, sometimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 13:36:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17581871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOverWorld/pseuds/TheOverWorld
Summary: International Dancers who just so happen to be Models are interning at SIZai and Ming are around 22/23 years old, Ren is around 20/21.





	International Dancers who just so happen to be Models, are Interning at SI

**Author's Note:**

> Italics - Chinese  
> Bold (other than their names) - Korean  
> Strikethrough - thoughts

Jae Sighed. He had just gotten off the plane from Korea to New York and all he wanted to do was sleep, but life had other plans. A group chat dinged on his phone. He smiled softly and opened it

* * *

 **Hao:** so where are you kinky fucks

 **Fa:** car

 **Xui:** we are in the sports car outside the airport, Ming is driving

 **Ren:** Don't forget to wait for me!!!

 ** **Hao:**** we wouldn't dare 

 ** **Xui:**** if possible, can you both hurry up?

 **Ren:** oh. Why?

 **Fa:** he wants to go home

 ** **Hao:**** not gonna question it anymore

 ** **Hao:**** you better not act like this around the kiddo's

 **Fa:** _I will only speak in Chinese for the more private and sexual things_

 **Fa:** _is that fair Hao?_

 ** **Hao:****   _Fair_

* * *

 

 Jae looked up to see a 5 seater sports car, dark blue. He looked directly at the blank-faced driver - Ming-Fa - who glared right back. He sighed and put his things in the trunk, before getting into the car. Ren was seated next to him, holding his hand and telling him all about NY. Zaixui or Xui, was in the passenger seat, squirming every so often. "Zai, are you alright?" Fa quietly asked, his voice sounding amused, "y-yes!!! I'm fine!" Xui quickly spat back. Hao could tell that Xui was feeling something, but said nothing, allowing Ren to start up a new conversation.  Jae was there to check on something for Doctor Cho only to head back to china right after.

 

About an hour later, they arrived at the SI building, the old Stark Tower, which was now mostly labs (for SI) and conference rooms. The upper floors (floor 79-100) were for the Avengers and any other hero who decided to drop by. The four boys had floors 79 and 80 to themselves. Floor 79, was transformed into a dance studio that Xui, Fa and Ren ran, which was called ZaiFaRen Entertainment. While Floor 80 had become the two 'apartments?' for the four boys. Hao took one half, While Fa, Xui and Ren took the other half. Hao got his SI pass at the front desk, while the other three waited on the other side of the security gates for him. Fa smiled and held both of Xui's hands while they were in the elevator of course.  As soon as they got off, Xui basically rushed for their 'Apartment?' door and waited desperately for Fa to walk over and open it. Hao shook his head softly and followed Kwon into his apartment. Xui and Fa had made their own AI that watched over Floors 79 and 80, whose name was Hyuna (Huh-you-nah). She kept the floors safe, she knew that if Xui and Fa were in their apartment, then she should only be watching who goes in and out of their section, that included the windows and front door. On Rens side, she watched over most area's of their apartment, except their bedroom, bathrooms, closets and Rens storage rooms. 

 

They had their own lab that was on the same floor as Peters (surprisingly).

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Pronounced:  
> Ming-Fa Lou (Meh-ing, Fha, L-oo [Like Lou Ellen?])  
> Zaixui Zheng (Z - eye -sh-ure, Zh-e-ng)  
> Lai Ren (L-eye, Rh-en)  
> Jae-Hao Long (Jh-aye, H-o-w, Lh-o-ng)


End file.
